When Your Here A DxC Fanfic
by x0xLuvIsLifex0x
Summary: This is what happens after TDI. Well the situation is...Courtney was never a real prep. She was dared tpo act like that. Well i absolutley suck at writing sums. Better than it sounds! DxC! Rated M for language and futre...well...innaproprietness


**The truth about Courtney was...that she wasn't really what she seemed like on the show. She was the complete opposite, yah know...the type of girl that had piercings, got into trouble, skateboarded, shopped at Hot Topic ya know that sorta thing. Well this story is gonna talk about the real Courtney...the punk Courtney.**

***THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TDI HAPPENED. TO CLARIFY, COURTNEY WAS DARED TO BE A PREP ON TDI***

**Courtney Anne Sapphire Evans was her full name. She hated the name Courtney with a burning passion. Everyone that knew her call her Kit...even her parents.(A/N: She will only be called Kit when people talk to her) It was a regular summer day for her. Hanging out with her friends Kiara and Emma, turning the heads of every guy that walked their way, Courtney er-Kit had on black skinny jeans with Ed Hardy "Sherpa" high tops and a tight black Paramore t-shirt that rose just above her belly button…which was pierced with a silver heart. Her hair was jet black,shoulder length with a side bang that covered her right eye. Emma had on white skinny jeans with black draven lipstic gun high-tops and a tight black run dmc shirt that came past her waist and her dirty shaggy blonde hair was hanging out covering her eyes in various places. Kiara was wearing a jet black mini skirt with a black and white checker belt around the waist with a tight black tee that said "I 3 boys who sparkle" based on the twilight movie that she was obsessed with. She also had on her favourite DC skater shoes and her redish-brownish hair was flowing in the wind. She had on white tube socks to add a sorta retro look to her outfit. They were riding there skateboards to their favorite place in town… the Skatepark. It was the summer after that hell of a show called TDI had ended. Courtney was glad everything was finally back to normal, she could act the way she always had and be free again. While on their way to the Skatepark, Courtney had seen a face that she never thought that she would see again…**_**Duncan**_**. She wasn't looking where she was going and when her skateboard had went over a rock…well Courtney kinda fell off. She landed on the ground when Emma and Kiara had stopped riding and came over to her.**

**

* * *

**

**Emma: Kit what the hell! Why weren't you looking!?!?**

**Kiara: Stop fucking yelling at the chick! You okay girl?**

**Courtney: Yeah, yeah im fine just help me the hell off the damn ground.**

**Emma and Kiara: Fine!**

**Courtney: Thanks…hey do you guys see that guy over there?**

**Emma: Who him? *She pointed to a guy with long black hair***

**Courtney: No dumbass! Him *Points to Duncan who notices her and starts walking towards the trio***

**Kiara: Well whoever the fuck he is hes coming straight towards us right now**

**Courtney: Oh **_**SHIT**_**!!**

***Duncan walks over and stops in front of them***

**Duncan: I kinda saw you pointing at me and I just wanted to know what the hell it was about**

**Courtney: It was noting why the fuck did you come over here anyways?**

***Duncan recognized her voice***

**Duncan: Prin-Princess is that you?**

**Kiara: Kit why the fuck is he calling you Princess?!**

**Duncan: Uhh…Kit???**

**Courtney: Uhh Kiara…Emma…this is Duncan ya know…the boy I kissed on the island…**

**Kiara: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!This is him!?**

**Emma: Damn Kit…Hes even hotter in person!**

**Duncan: Hey um…Kit is it? Can I talk to you in private or something?**

**Courtney: Umm…shuurrree…Em…Kiki I'll be back in a quick sec. kay?**

**Emma and Kiara:…sure…okay**

***Duncan and Courtney walk away and they here Emma and Kiara giggling behind them***

**Duncan: I wanna know what that was about right NOW!**

**Courtney: Damn boy you don't have to have a B.F!**

**Duncan: What in the hell is a B.F!?**

**Courtney: A Bitch fit!**

**Duncan:…um…okay…well anyway why do you look like that and why were those girls back there calling you Kit?**

**Courtney: Okay I'll tell you everything *Courtney tells him about the dare, and everything else***

**Duncan: O…wow…that is…unexpected.**

**Courtney:Yeah So I was thin-**

***She was interrupted when her sidekick 3 started to play her Timbaland's song "Bounce"***

***She looked at the caller ID to see it was Emma…Kiara was probley with her***

**Courtney: Speak.**

**Emma:KIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?!**

**Kiara: WE ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOUR ASS!!!!!**

**Courtney: Guys… SHUT THE FUCK UP! Im okay!!!Im takin' a walk with Duncan right now**

***Duncan was able to hear everything that was going through and coming out the phone***

**Emma: OOOHH LA LA!! Use protection Kit!**

**Duncan: *Snikers* **

**Courtney: *blushes* shut up Em!**

**Kiara: She's right ya know Kit! Don't wanna end up being Prego!**

**Courtney: Okay ill call u guys back later!**

**Emma and Kiara: BYE!!**

**Courtney: *Hangs up and notices Duncan staring at her***

**Courtney: What?**

**Duncan: Nothing it just…you still as pretty as you were before.**

**Courtney: You fell in love with the preppy Courtney…not this Courtney.**

**Duncan: I like both…but the one im looking at right now seems like the perfect one for me**

**Courtney: Your just saying that…**

**Duncan: Your right…im just saying it…because its true.**

**Courtney: Ya really mean it?**

**Duncan: yeah *Leans in to kiss her***

***When there lips touched, they felt as though all the trouble was lifted away in one clean sweep. She felt happy,excited,content, and grateful to have him back in her life. He felt happy, loving, and thanking god for bringing him this moment.***

**Courtney:What was that for?**

**Duncan:You don't even know how long I have waited for that moment**

**Courtney: Really? You like me that much?**

**Duncan: No.**

**Courtney: WHAT?!**

**Duncan: I **_**love **_**you that much.**

**Courtney: O…*Kisses him again***

**Courtney: *When theyb break apart she whispers in his ear* I love you too babe**

**Duncan: So…your officially my girl?**

**Courtney: No…because I know how much you love a challenge. *Walks away and then turns back around and blows a kiss***

**Duncan: *Yelling* Oh come ON!**

**

* * *

**

**Is this the end? Ohhh NOEZ!!**

**REVIEW!:]**


End file.
